(Revised Abstract) DESCRIPTION (provided by applicant): Many of the small instruments in the Cancer Center are outdated or in need of replacement as many of the senior level faculty have not significantly upgraded the equipment in their laboratories following completion of their start up packages. We are working to replace this equipment in an orderly fashion and are requesting $50,000 per year from the CCSG for this purpose. The Resource Allocation Committee will review instrumentation requests and make recommendations to the Director for final approval. Criteria for funding of new instrumentation will include availability, safety, and accessibility of existing instrumentation. Common Use Equipment Part of the long-term success of Wistar faculty is due to the excellent Shared Facilities and shared equipment. However, much of this shared equipment is aging and in need of replacement. This equipment falls into the following categories: Liquid Nitrogen Freezers Ultra-low Freezers Gamma Counter